The present disclosure relates to a differential inductor and a semiconductor device including the same, and more particularly, to a multilayered symmetric differential inductor and a semiconductor device including the same.
Among unit circuit elements of an RF device, an inductor is considered to be a unit circuit element occupying the largest area and influencing an important performance. It is most difficult to miniaturize an inductor among the unit circuit elements, and thus, the inductor becomes an obstacle to improve a degree of integration of a semiconductor device that includes an analog operation or inductor. It is not so difficult to miniaturize other unit circuit elements (transistor, resistor, and capacitor, etc.), because the size thereof becomes naturally smaller as the degree of integration of a semiconductor is higher. However, for an inductor, it is difficult to miniaturize the same only by reducing the size such as a line width or line length. For example, in order to obtain higher inductance from a certain area, a method for increasing the number of turns of an inductor may be considered at first. However, in order to obtain an inductor having a higher L, it is necessary to secure a proper wire width and a proper distance between wires, and to be designed in consideration of patterns of other layers. Therefore it is very difficult to implement a high quality inductor.